The Invasion
by Leader of the Penguins
Summary: First Mr Andrews stumbles upon the murdered crewman, then he discovers that Captain Smith is missing. But that wasn't bad enough, as he learns that zombies have been unleashed on Titanic. With a team of passengers and crew at his side and armed with weapons, can they rid Titanic of the invasion? Or are they fighting a losing battle against a higher power? Please read and review!
1. Chapter I

_**Dedicated to Thrae Elddim - Thank you for the inspiration and ideas behind this story.**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : As usual, I own nothing. Sadly.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

It was the most horrific sight that Thomas Andrews ever laid eyes on. Just a few feet in front of him on the Officer's Promenade, lay a young sailor. Not only was he clearly dead, but to Andrews' sheer horror, his body was covered in bites and most of his skin had been torn off. Quickly jotting down notes in his little black book that he carried everywhere, Andrews made a swift retreat, hellbent on informing the Captain. Sadly, as he arrived in the wheelhouse, it was not to be. Before him stood the seven officers of the Titanic, each of them looking both sombre and bewildered.

"Have you heard the news, Mister Andrews?" Chief Officer Wilde asked quietly, his voice almost cracking in the silence.

Andrews politely shook his head, too stunned to speak or even think clearly. What he had just seen on deck would surely haunt him for the rest of his days. He shuddered at the image of the blood slowly spreading across the deck, before being brought back to harsh reality by Wilde's chilling words.

"Captain Smith has disappeared."

This piece of information had Andrews gobsmacked. His mouth hung open as his thoughts returned to the unfortunate sailor who met his end. Surely the Captain couldn't have met this same fate, there must be a simple and less frightening answer. Not that the officers were much help. Still trying to process this news, Andrews asked, "Why do you think that Mister Wilde?"

"He hasn't been seen by _any_ crew or passengers in the last few hours," Wilde began in explanation, looking more like he was breaking the news of a death as opposed to the disappearance of an important person. "Nobody knows where he could possibly be, besides the ocean ..."

Thinking more clearly, Andrews ordered, "Mister Wilde, make a call to the Crow's Nest and ask them if they've seen the Captain lately. Mister Murdoch, fetch our Marconi operators. If the Captain has indeed gone overboard for some mysterious reason, we must alert passing ships. This is certainly rather curious, to say the least."

"Yes Mister Andrews," First Officer Murdoch nodded as he walked briskly to the Wireless Room, passing by Wilde who was looking stressed as he got in touch with the Crow's Nest.

"I don't mean to panic anyone, but ..." Fourth Officer Boxhall trailed, feeling the eyes of the men burn into his. Taking a breath, he finished his sentence, "... I swore I could hear someone screaming earlier."

"Screaming? In what way?" Second Officer Lightoller asked, raising an eyebrow at Boxhall and watching him closely.

"Like ... He was being tortured or something," Boxhall clarified to stunned gasps. Sensing what everyone was thinking, he quickly added, "It couldn't have been the Captain! He sounded much too young to be him."

"That fellow on the Officer's Promeade ..." Andrews whispered in realisation, unaware that Sixth Officer Moody could hear him. It seemed as though there was a madman on the loose, something which had never occured to him. He would have known if someone on the ship was capable of doing such a thing.

"What fellow, Mister Andrews?" Moody asked, his face almost as white as the ocean surf.

Andrews let go a sigh and decided to stall until he could work things out more clearly in his head, "I'd rather wait until Mister Wilde and Mister Murdoch were present before I explain."

"Mister Andrews!" Wilde called over the second he was finished communicating with the Crow's Nest. He ushered Andrews over to him and said in a hushed voice, "Mister Fleet hasn't seen him either. Although, he mentioned something about seeing strange men with greyish skin staggering around rather oddly."

"That is odd ... Tell them to come down, and stop the engines. We're going absolutely nowhere until this ridiculous and unfortunate mess is sorted out," Andrews told him in no uncertain tone.

Fifth Officer Lowe peered outside the wheelhouse, wondering why everything seemed so deathly quiet. Not a single crew member or passenger could be heard walking around, the only noise coming from the ocean waves crashing against the sides of the ship. "It's too quiet for my liking ..."

"Mister Andrews!" Murdoch shouted as he returned to the wheelhouse with operators Phillips and Bride in tow, both of whom looked confused and scared. "I figured you might be able to explain better than I could."

"Turns out I really can't," Andrews sighed in exasperation, his mind desperately trying to piece everything together. None of this made sense to him at all. The Captain had suddenly, and somehow magically disappeared off the face of the Earth; There was a young sailor who had apparently been mauled to death by some sort of creature; And to top it off, there were men wandering the Titanic looking like the living dead. He hoped it was all a bad dream, and that he'd wake up and everything would be as it should.

"Well this is downright bizarre!" Third Officer Pitman exclaimed, keeping mostly quiet until now. He looked around at the men with a puzzled expression, knowing full well that they don't know any more than he did.

Lightoller nodded, "Indeed. It's most troubling ..."

"What happened with the fellow on the Officer's Promenade then?" Moody pressed, keen to find out what Andrews was whispering about. Nothing could prepare him for the answer that was given to him in a blunt manner.

"There was a young sailor lying in a pool of his own blood. There were bite marks on his body, and a great deal of skin had been ripped off."

Bride immediately paled and gasped, "I think I may just be sick!"

"Then do it over the side!" Murdoch insisted, dragging Bride outside and along to the ship's side. Looking away as Bride inevitably threw up, he took a look down the deck, seeing not a single soul, apart from a redhead wearing an elegant dress running towards them at great speed. He watched as her curled locks whipped behind her in the breeze as she neared them.

Bride managed to compose himself in time to see the young woman stop just before them. Inspecting her face, he could see that her eyes were red, and her cheeks were stained with tears. There was a definite look of terror in her eyes, and her breathing was shallow and tense.

"Miss, what happened"? Murdoch asked politely, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to try and soothe her. He could feel her tremble under his touch, and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"It's awful! It's so awful!" The woman sobbed, feverishly wiping away her tears as the two men shot each other curious glances before looking back at her.

"Rose?" Andrews called, taking a few steps towards them.

Rose turned around immediately at hearing his voice and blurted out, "My mother's dead!"

There was a collective gasp from the men as she ran from Murdoch and straight into the arms of Andrews, who looked rather upset himself. Not a sound could be heard apart from Rose's distraught sobs as Andrews gently rubbed her back in a soothing motion. He knew nothing he could do could possibly ease her pain, but he had to know for sure what had killed Ruth DeWitt Bukater.

"Poor girl ..." Phillips whispered as the lookouts Fleet and Lee finally arrived, looking worried and as though they had seen a ghost.

Lee turned to Lowe and asked in a quiet voice, "What happened?"

"Her mother died ... We don't know why though," Lowe answered in an equally quiet tone.

Lee thought for a moment before whispering hurriedly into Fleet's ear, "Think those strange men killed her?"

"Good question," Fleet nodded, looking over at Rose sympathetically. "We have to ask ..."

"Ask what?" Andrews questioned, although he could already guess what the answer would be. "Bearing in mind the _sensitive_ situation at hand?"

"It'll be about those men, perhaps," Wilde suggested, wanting to keep the conversation away from the subject of Rose's mother.

Andrews sighed, knowing right away what the lookouts were thinking. It was the same harrowing thought that crossed his mind too, but he didn't want to think of anyone as barbaric enough to savage another human being in that manner. The dread clear in his voice, he asked, "Do you think those men are capable of murder?"

Rose immediately gasped and looked up at him, "Mister Andrews, it couldn't have been a person. Not the way I found Mother ... She ... She lost most of her ... Skin, and there were bites. It had to have been an animal."

"Besides, those men were staggering around like Lights after too many brandies!" Lee exclaimed, looking for a laugh that was never going to appear.

Lightoller scowled at him, "This is not the time for jokes Mister Lee! This is a dire emergency, one I think we should get the firearms out for!"

"But there won't be enough for us _all_ to be armed," Rose pointed out amongst her tears as she pulled away from Andrews to look at Lightoller. "And I want to be. If they came after mother, they might come after me."

"That's a good point," Murdoch informed Lightoller. "We'll need to find enough weapons for us all in case any one of us get attacked."

"Shall we try the cargo hold?" Boxhall suggested, glancing in the direction of it and shrugging. "Who knows what we'll find in there."

Knowing that they couldn't come up with anything else for the time being, Andrews ordered Quartermaster Rowe to round up some crew, arm themselves and keep watch at the bridge. With that taken care of, they wandered down the silent decks, with not a single soul in sight, normal or otherwise. The only signs of life were three young gentlemen talking quietly as they looked over the side of the ship.

Rose recognised one of them immediately and shouted, "Mister Dawson!"

With a surprised look on his face, Jack Dawson faced Rose as she approached with the overly-cautious crew behind her. Thinking he was in trouble, he held up his hands and insisted, "I didn't do anything!"

"I know you didn't," She reassured him with a barely there smile as his friends Fabrizio DeRossi and Tommy Ryan shared a perplexed look before shrugging. "I just didn't expect to find you down here."

"We're hiding from these creepy looking guys," Jack explained, indicating towards the decks behind Rose, where sure enough, one of them was swaying on the spot peering into what could well have been a window. "They kept staggering around, and mumbling really strange things."

"That _still_ sounds like a very drunk Lights!" Lee laughed gleefully to be rewarded with a slap on the back of the head. "Ow!"

Lightoller narrowed his eyes, "We can make jokes once we find the Captain and get to the bottom of these deaths!"

Murdoch rolled his eyes, "_Now_ who's being a grumpy bastard?"

Wilde let out a guffaw and nudged Lightoller's ribs, "He has a point. You're sounding like you've got a telephone pole stuck up your arse! It's so unlike you."

"Enough lads, before this descends into war!" Fleet insisted, pulling open the door to the cargo hold. "I just want to kill these bastards and get on to dry land!"

"We should probably go then," Andrews sighed, making sure everyone got into the cargo hold safely. He made sure the door was securely locked before joining the group who were gathered around a suspicious looking box. He pulled out a note, which read :

_To The Chosen Few,_

_Congratulations on escaping the zombies and coming across this box. In here are various items of weaponry, some stemming from after your time. Nonetheless, they will each prove useful as long as they are used in a proper manner. Might I suggest taking care with the guns and bladed weapons, in particular?_

_These zombies will not go down easily. They are undead, that is, they are not alive or dead in the conventional sense. To truly rid yourselves of them, you need to harm them as brutally as possible. Watch out for the zombies with blue blood, which can regenerate unless their heart is completely destroyed._

_I trust you to dispose of these zombies in a quick manner. All that is left to say are these words : Good luck!_

"I wonder who left this?" Andrews mused as several of the group took one look inside before deciding to grab their weapons. He quickly slipped the note into his book for future reference before seeing what everyone had picked in terms of weaponry.

Moody reached into the box and pulled out a chainsaw, looking at it in sheer wonder. He assumed it was some sort of fancy hammer, designed to cut into the skin upon impact. He placed a firm grip on the handle with one hand, and used his other to tug at the small cord dangling from the engine. He nearly jumped back in fright as the saw briefly spluttered to life before dying out again. Amazed, he asked, "What the hell is this?!"

"I have no idea Officer," Rose replied, more amused than shocked by his weaponry of choice. She pulled out an interesting choice herself, a gigantic sword that looked to be bigger than herself, with the words _Buster Sword_ etched into the blade near the handle. To her it was surprisingly light. Clearly this was the work of some kind of higher power that didn't obey physics. "I quite like this."

"Oh, now this looks fun!" Lightoller exclaimed, as he pulled out a sledgehammer. With a chuckle, he swung it at the back of the Renault sitting in the middle of the hold, smashing the back window to smithereens.

"Mister Lightoller!" Andrews gasped, almost dropping his black notebook in shock. He scowled at the man and hissed, "We're here to destroy the undead, not motor vehicles!"

"Wait until my children hear this," Lightoller sniggered, swinging the sledgehammer around extravagantly. "It'll be some bedtime story!"

"You're gonna scare the life out of them!" Jack insisted, aiming his nail gun at the Renault and firing several nails in it's side, much to Andrews dismay. "We may as well use this as target practice then!"

Phillips laughed as he pulled out a large spear, with Wilde grabbing a pitchfork. Sharing equally mischievious grins, Phillips counted down, "Three, two, one ... Go!" with the two of them running at the back of the Renault, plunging their weapons into the back before yanking them right back out.

"Superb!" Wilde declared, clearly impressed with his choice of weapon. He swung it around, before pretending to dig up hay. "This'll be great for tossing carcasses overboard!"

"I'm death!" Lee annouced as he picked up a large scythe that was almost the height of him. "Now I just need a black cloak!"

Tommy held aloft a spiked mace, proclaiming, "I have ye old medieval weapon!"

Andrews sighed at the situation before helping himself to a machete. Sure, it risked him having to be in close combat, but he'd rather something he could use without fear of killing himself, unlike Moody, who was still struggling with his chainsaw.

"Keep pulling the cord Jimmy," Lowe advised, trying to coax the younger officer into doing so.

Moody reluctantly pulled the cord so that the saw roared to life. He looked just as terrified as everyone else as he held it at arms length, shouting over the noise, "What do I do with it?!"

Edging away whilst carrying a crossbow, Pitman suggested, "Use it on the car! See what it does!"

"Come on, don't be scared!" Boxhall shouted, tearing his eyes away from the rather large axe he had picked up.

Moody carefully inched towards the car with the saw as everyone backed away, intimidated by the noise and watching the blade intently. Squeezing his eyes shut, he plunged the saw into the side door as it sliced through with relative ease. Opening each eye slowly, he looked down as the saw made quick work of the door. Pulling it out wasn't as easy, as he pulled it back hard enough for it to almost hit his face. With a loud shriek, he dropped it onto a crate where it slowly came to a grinding halt. Pointing at it, he screeched, "That's too scary!"

"But bloody effective!" Murdoch pointed out, admiring the shotgun he had chosen for himself. He took aim and blasted several holes in the car's engine before he was satisified with the results. "You saw the way it went throught that door! Imagine how easily you can get through the undead like that!"

"What about this?" Fabrizio asked, firing a machine gun at the other side so that the other door was littered with bullet holes. He looked proudly at the damage caused as Murdoch blasted another couple of holes.

"It's quick!" Murdoch commented, watching as Bride pulled out a cast-iron frying pan of all things. Staring in disbelief, he asked, "Really? You're going to fight the undead with a fucking _frying pan_?!"

Bride shrugged as he gazed down at the object, "I can hit it pretty hard I'll have you know. I used to kill rats as a kid with these things."

"I hope your mother didn't use it for her cooking," Rose remarked as she swung her sword into the car.

Bride went a bright shade of pink and placed a finger at his lips, "Shhh ... Don't tell ..."

"That's disgusting " Lowe groaned as he picked up a cricket bat. He was rather disappointed, as it was the last item in the box, after Fleet picked up a bizarre looking contraption with a huge barrel on the end of it. If only he hadn't stopped to help Moody with his chainsaw, he could have grabbed something more effective.

"What the hell did you pick up?" Pitman asked as Fleet aimed his contraption at the car, with a finger over the trigger.

With a smirk, he replied, "I'mm just about to find out."

Fleet was absolutely stunned to find a powerful flame shoot out from the end of the barrel, thankfully dispersing before it could hit the Renault. His mouth gaped wide open, pretty much like everyone else's. All he could utter was, "Bloody hell!"

"That is brilliant!" Lightoller exclaimed, clearly perking up now that he had a new weapon to play with. "If you get bored I'll swap you!"

Fleet chuckled and looked to the flamethrower, "Oh ... I don't think I'll _ever_ get bored with this!"

Andrews motioned for everyone to gather around, with Moody staying relatively far back, clutching his chainsaw rather timidly. He held his machete aloft and looked to everyone, "We have task to do! Perhaps if we rid the Titanic of zombies, we can find the truth behind the deaths and the Captain's disappearance. So let's get out there, and take back our ship!"

A chorus of cheers erupted in the cargo hold as everyone looked determined, each of them putting their faith in each other and their weapons. Out of them all, Rose looked the most determined, keen to seek revenge for her mother's murder. She carried her sword low and urged, "Let's go!"

Before they left, Lightoller turned to Jack and insisted, "I don't care what you say young man, but my children are getting told this story at bedtime when I get back!"


	2. Chapter II

_**Apologies for the short chapter, I struggled with writer's block at several point. For those who are wondering, I have not read Deck Z, and this story was inspired by a conversation between myself and Thrae Elddim concerning a mocked up poster for Zombieland with the officers Photoshopped in. The game references are intentional, I thought it would be fun if it played out like a video game with points, and Hichens being the 'shop' and stuff lol. Hope you enjoy, keep reading and reviewing!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

"Take that you bastard!" Murdoch hollered as he blasted the head off a zombie in a steward's uniform. "That'll fucking learn ye!"

Just behind him, Jack dodged out of the way of a zombie with outstretched arms and rapidly shot half a dozen nails into it's skull before aiming for the chest. "This is much easier than I thought!"

"Ayyyyyaaaaaaaagh!" Wilde cried out as he ran towards a couple of zombies, impaling them on his pitchfork before tossing them over the side of the promenade deck. Looking proud of himself, he suggested, "We should make this into a game! Our team against Mister Andrews' team!"

Around him, Murdoch, Jack, Fabrizio, Pitman, Phillips, Moody and Bride nodded in unison, having seemingly cleared the promenade deck of zombies for the time being. No-one looked more relieved that Moody, who was reluctant to use his chainsaw properly and insisted on using it almost like a sword, hacking away at them, with the result not being particularly effective.

"How would we work it out?" Bride asked, absent mindedly tapping his frying pan off the wall. "And who'd run and tell the others?"

Fabrizio volunteered and raised his hand, "I'll go. I have a good enough weapon."

"Thank you Fabrizio," Wilde smiled, nodding politely at him. "I'm thinking, one hundred points for a kill ... Two hundred and fifty for every 'regenerating zombie' that we kill ... And a bonus of fifty points per headshot."

"When does it start?" Pitman asked, glancing at the rest of the team.

Phillips shrugged, "May as well make it right now. You'd better run Fabrizio, we'll still be here. Just be careful, you never know when a zombie will appear ..."

"Where did they go?" He asked, making sure his machine gun was ready incase of random encounters with zombies.

Wilde pointed his pitchfork towards the ceiling above and informed him, "The boat deck. Mister Andrews wanted everyone to have a look at the body of that poor sailor he found earlier. We'll still be around the promenade deck once you've told them. If we do have to move elsewhere, I will send someone up to tell you if it's safe to do so. If not, stick with Mister Andrews, okay?"

Fabrizio nodded and hurried off in the direction of the stairs that would lead upstairs where the other group were huddled discussing the dead crewman. The scene was still as gory as earlier, much to the group's dismay. Suddenly everything got frighteningly real. They were surprised when Fabrizio arrived alone, after braving the short journey alone when zombies could literally pop out anywhere.

Tommy walked over to him, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Mister Wilde wants to make it into a game between two teams. Every time a zombie is killed the team gets one hundred points."

"Oh fun!" Fleet declared, keeping a loving hand on his flamethrower as Lightoller eyed it up jealously. Holding it up, he declared, "That'll be easy with this bad boy at my disposal!"

"Mister Wilde is wanting to make light of the situation then?" Andrews questioned with a raised eyebrow as he rounded on Fabrizio, giving him a disapproving look. "We have men dead, not to mention a missing captain! And yet our Chief Officer wants to turn this situation into a game?"

"He said two hundred and fifty points for a regenerating zombie ..." Fabrizio trailed under Andrews' gaze. "And if you get the head ... An extra fifty ..."

"Cool!" Boxhall exclaimed, waving his axe around, narrowly missing Rose's head. "Whoops! Sorry Miss DeWitt Bukater! Would I have got any points for her head?"

"Mister Boxhall!" Lightoller gasped, wanting to hit him over the head with his sledgehammer. "That's a horrible thing to say! Surely that would disqualify you from the team?"

Andrews could only sigh and nod his head, "Right ... A game it is then, I don't see myself managing to change _everyone's_ mind."

"Good luck!" Fabrizio called as he ran back down to the promenade deck, ignoring the play-fight between Lowe with his cricket bat, and Lee with his scythe.

"Well?!" Murdoch asked eagerly, approaching Fabrizio as Wilde followed closely behind him. Both officers had expectant looks on their faces as they tried to hold in their excitement.

"Game on!"

"Oh, fantastic!" Jack cheered, firing a couple of nails upwards, which ended up in the ceiling of the promenade. He looked around for more zombies for a kill, but was disappointed to see none around. "Where shall we go look?"

"We'll head down, right down to the boiler room and engine room," Wilde began thoughtfully. "If we want this ship to stay afloat, we _have_ to make sure nothing can sink us from the inside. I think Mister Andrews will go for a top-down approach anyway."

Pitman nodded, "So we meet in the middle. Easy as, eh Jimmy?"

Moody grimaced in reply as he tried revving up his saw again before whimpering and shutting it off. "I really don't like this!"

"You picked it!" Phillips snorted as Bride cackled, clutching his frying pan. "You were the first one to choose a weapon! Why didn't you go for one of the guns?"

"I don't know why!" Moody wailed as the men around him sighed in exasperation. His regret at picking up the saw was obvious, but he didn't think anyone would swap him. Though possibly Lightoller, but he'd need to find him first, and he wasn't about to run off on his own.

"Let's go men!" Wilde declared, urging for the rest of his team to follow him. They raced as quickly as the could down several flights of stairs, unnerved by the lack of zombies. When they reached the boiler room however, they soon realised the severity of the invasion.

Lead Stoker Barrett was fighting off zombies with a large pole, desperately trying to keep them away from him, as zombies all around him feasted on the other stokers. He kept shouting and screaming at them until he heard several stunned gasps. He looked up to see Wilde and his team and cried, "Help me!"

"Here we go!" Pitman shouted, pulling out his crossbow and aiming an arrow for the head of a zombie. He winced as the arrow pierced the eye socket, disappointed as the zombie to go down, instead staggering towards them with the arrow poking out. "Ugh, that is nasty!"

"Please, let me," Fabrizio said coolly, aiming his machine gun and firing rapidly at the zombie's head. The head was eventually shot to smithereens as he announced, "One hundred for kill! Extra fifty for head!"

Bride pulled out a notebook and pen, "Okay ... Starting with one hundred and fifty! I'll keep score! No doubt Mister Andrews will have the other team's score! He _never_ leaves that book behind ..."

"Let's do this!" Phillips shouted to Wilde, as the two of them charge with their spear and pitchfork respectively, skewering a couple of zombies on each.

"Burn them!" Barrett pleaded, managing to escape the zombies. He stumbled over the bloodied corpses of a few stokers as he ran to the group. "Thank the Lord you're here! It's horrible! Absolutely horrible!"

"What happened?" Moody asked, watching as Wilde dragged the zombies impaled on his pitchfork across the floor and shoving them into one of the large coal fires under a boiler. His face paled at the horror of the scene as Phillips was inspired to do the same. Shuddering, he turned his attention back to the Lead Stoker.

Barrett shuddered as he began to recall events, "I was just telling one of my men to put more coal in one of the boilers when these creatures appeared from nowhere! They began to -"

"Five hundred points!" Wilde called over to Bride, who obediently noted down the score.

"Anyway," Barrett said as he looked to continue. "They started _eating_ the skin off my men! It was so disgusting, you can't even imagine ..."

Murdoch nodded, "I don't think I want to. Look, a bunch of us are trying to get rid of these zombie creatures. But we need you and any surviving stokers down here to guard the boiler room. We _can't_ have the ship go down or get stranded."

Barrett nodded, "Of course sir."

"Now, on to business," Murdoch chuckled as he began blasting away at the heads of zombies.

Jack grinned, "He makes it look _so_ easy, doesn't he?"

"My crossbow's shite," Pitman sighed, twirling an arrow with his fingers. He decided to take aim, missing a zombie, only for it to bounce off a boiler and hit Phillips in the back of the leg.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled, yanking out the arrow and glaring at Pitman. "HEY!"

"It was an accident!" Pitman insisted truthfully. "Sorry!"

"Jimmy, just try to start your weapon and kill them," Bride pleaded, pulling at the cord.

"Okay!" Moody said in a harassed voice. He pulled on the cord several times until the chainsaw roared to life. He carefully walked over the bodies of stokers until he reached a zombie. With a sickeningly girlish scream, he squeezed his eyes shut and aimed for the zombie. He screamed even more when he felt blood splatter on his face and uniform. "Eyaaaaagh!"

"That's fucking brilliant!" Barrett exclaimed, before adding. "Disgusting of course, but brilliant nonetheless."

Moody eventually opened his eyes and shrieked, "Oh my God!"

"Man up Moody!" Murdoch hollered as he casually shot at zombies. "We still have _long_ way to go before we're finished!"

* * *

"Officer's Quarters are clear!" Lowe reported, arriving back with Rose, whose sword was bloodied. "Three hundred and fifty points for us!"

Andrews nodded and pulled out his little black book, "Right ... How are the crew?"

"Unharmed. The zombies were hiding in Mister Pitman's room for some reason," Rose informed him, watching droplets of blood drip from her sword onto the deck. "Also, Mister Hichens, I believe, is offering us supplies to help us fight the zombies. But for a price."

"A shop?!" Lightoller barked, swinging his sledgehammer against the wall in anger, knocking a hole allowing them to peer into the gymnasium. "We're fighting with our lives, and he has the audacity to charge us for help?! He is well getting hammered with this once I am through with him!"

"Bastard!" Lee remarked indignantly as Lowe tapped his head with his cricket bat. "Hey, what d'you do that for?"

"Shut up and listen. He says he has magical goods that can help us have powers. Some protect us from the zombies, some give us magic attacks to hit them with. He also said something about healing potions and remedies as well. Frankly, I don't believe him, I think he's got into the vodka stash Mister Lightoller and Mister Murdoch claim doesn't exist. He said we had to collect gold coins to buy things, but couldn't tell me how we get them," Lowe told the group.

"Shite! We don't have a vodka stash!" Lightoller scoffed as he lied through his teeth. With a scowl he asked, "Is that all that idiot had to say for himself?"

Andrews sighed, "Don't start please! Now, gentlemen and Rose, I think we should go into the gymnasium. I think I can hear zombies shuffling about."

"Oh yes!" Fleet chuckled, running in at full speed as Boxhall and Lee ran behind him. "Time to toast some zombies!"

"DON'T USE THAT INDOORS!" Andrews shrieked, chasing after Fleet desperately as the others followed them into the gymnasium They were greeted with the sight of about ten zombies all shuffling around aimlessly, falling over equipment and bumping into walls.

"Right, time to die!" Lee laughed giddlily, aiming his scythe at a zombie, the blade piercing into the skull. He pulled it out as the zombie slumped to the ground, "Gotcha!"

"He's not dead!" Tommy insisted, watching as the zombie clumsily got to it's feet. There was a dark blue substance trickling down from the hole in it's skull. Immediately, everyone knew what it meant, with Tommy shouting, "Regenerating zombie!"

"Destroy the heart!" Rose ordered as Andrews lunged at it with his machete, aiming for the heart.

"Die! Get off my ship!" He roared as he stabbed it's chest multiple times until the blue blood spurted from it's chest and it disintergrated into a pile of ash, leaving behind a few gold coins. He picked them up and pocketed them, wondering if there was indeed truth to Hichens' claims.

"Coins?! Was Hichens telling the truth?" Fleet remarked, desperate to use his flamethrower on the remaining zombies. He was disappointed that he had limited use of his weapon, even though it was for the greater good.

"Seems so ..." Lightoller said quietly, before swinging the sledgehammer above his head several times before lunging it towards the zombies, who fell to the ground like bowling pins. He smashed the head of one with his hammer, only to discover more blue blood. "Shite! This one's regenerating too Mister Andrews!"

Andrews quickly put away his black book after noting down the two hundred and fifty points for his kill and ordered, "Right, they must _all_ be regenerating! Rose, Mister Boxhall and Mister Lee, seeing as you have sharp weapons, help me destroy their hearts!"

Boxhall relished the opportunity to hack away at the zombies with his axe, as Lowe nimbly moved around to collect the gold coind that spawned with the demise of each zombie. Lightoller, Fleet and Tommy could only look on in jealousy as they others made quick work of the zombies.

"Nine times two hundred and fifty is ... Two thousand, two hundred and fifty points!"

"That's some quick mathematics Rose," Tommy chuckled as she brushed a few loose strands of hair from her face. "You know, if we keep encountering these, then we'll win easily."

Andrews shook his head, "This isn't a game, even though it appears to be a strange game where we collect coins to trade for magic items. And we have a points tally ... Nevertheless, we must halt this invasion and claim Titanic back from the zombies."

"Where to?" Lightoller asked casually, peering outside. "I don't see any out here."

"We'll check the cafes, anywhere the passengers would generally congregate," Andrews answered, walking outside. "Come, we can't waste time standing around. We have zombies to kill."

True to his words, the team entered the Parisian Cafe to find it had been overrun by zombies. Even worse, Rose looked at a particularly smartly dressed zombie and gasped in shock, "Cal?!"


End file.
